Until I Met You
by iluvspongemonkys
Summary: Ginny Weasly is almost done at Hogwarts. Her life has gotten worse since her 5th year, and she cant stand it. She graduates and opens up a shop,but is still unhappy. One day she finds someone who sneaks in after closing time and changes her life forever.
1. The end of Hell is near possibly

**Hey ya'll! This is my first fic! Omgoodness this is so exciting! Woot! Well, I hope ya'll enjoy this fic. I intend for it to have so comedic moments, But anyway… Read and Review! I also accept flames! I like to know what I suck at in writing!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything related to Harry Potter… not the characters… not what has happened in the books… :tear: But! I own the idea of this story! **

**Until I knew you... **

**Chapter 1. Then End of Hell is Near... Possibly...**

She was only 15. Oh she is 17 now, but she still cannot get over the worst day of her entire life. Dumbledore's death... It seemed only yesterday she was about to take her O.W.L.S. and Dumbledore would have wished them good luck. But that time was long gone, and no one else would ever experience it. But to tell you the truth, it was not just Dumbledore's death that scarred poor Ginevra Weasly. She could no longer be with the boy she had loved since she was eleven.

Harry Potter had spent about a week of his 7th year at the place he had called his one and only true home. The last year at Hogwarts was supposed to be a year of celebration! Excitement! And full imagination of what was to come. Harry Potter no longer cared. He could not stand being in a place where his mentor, and one could say his father figure, had little memories of himself preserved everywhere on the grounds and in the castle. So he left and never came back.

_It was what Dumbledore would have wanted him to do, right? _ Ginny constantly tried to remind herself... Even though it split her wounded heart in two to think about it.

It was the last week of Ginny's year of celebration. Even though she hardly did any celebrating... Oh lets face it. Ginny sat around the common room thinking silently to herself or sleeping all year long. She sat at the Gryffindor table thinking about how much different her life would be if Harry were still there. Possibly still being in the warm comfort of his arms. He would be the only home she had now. Well, Ron and Hermione were living on their own, together . They were the top priority in each other's lives now. Ginny was happy for them. Sorta... she did not really feel happy about anything anymore. But anyway, she was disconnected with her other family members...the home she grew up in could not be her home anymore. Her Mum and Dad were evacuated out of their house after a certain "Glompage of the Death Eaters" incident. IT WAS HORRIBLE! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN SCARRED, TOO!

Anyway, Luna Lovegood walked up to Ginny. Long strands of light blonde hair came down from her hat that flashed lights in an assortment of colors saying "6 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION!"

"Nice hat." Ginny said sarcastically. Luna smiled.

"You haven't really enjoyed this year, have you?" she asked.

"Fluffinsnargl..."Ginny stared down at the table.

"Look... I know your life couldn't have sucked anymore in the last two years, but your going to have to celebrate the good things eventually!"

"Luna," Ginny glared. "what good things have happened to me in the last two years? The war has gotten worse," her mind's eye flashed to a picture of Harry at that moment." I haven't seen or heard from my parents in over a year, my family is not connected with me, and you, my dear Luna, are the only true friend I have. That is the only thing that could possibly be keeping me from setting an exploding curse on my brain." A tear ran down her cheek. She felt embarrassed about being dramatic.

_Big girls shouldn't cry_... she thought to herself.

"Ginny I'm so sorry..." Luna hugged her tightly in a hug only someone who cares could give. "BUT! Listen to this! This is so exciting! I've got a job lined up after I graduate! My dad got me a job at 'The Quibbler'!" Her eyes widened and sparkled.

Ginny drifted in and out of the conversation. She got lost when Luna started talking about the 'Attack of the Horkulumps' on a small muggle town and how "THEY COULD COME RIGHT NOW AND EAT US ALL ALIVE!" Ginny began to think about Harry. She could not remember a time when she did not recently think about him every five minutes. There was a pause of silence from Luna. And then she spoke.

"Ginny! Johnny Rikerson is staring RIGHT AT YOU!" Luna exclaimed.

Ginny lazily looked over her shoulder. Luna was right. A tall, blonde, handsome looking boy at the Hufflepuff table gazed up at her from his book.

_Oh great another Cedric Diggory... Lets see how he drops dead this time... Oh that was bad for even me... _ She thought slightly shamefully.

"He's not my type." Ginny said with no interest... even though he was fairly good looking... like Cedric Diggory.

_No, he is not better looking than Harry. I am not going to give up on the man I have loved for so long... _

_ Are you kidding yourself? Harry has a life of his own now. He doesn't need you now! _

_ He'll come back! I just know it! He loves me... even though he can't come and see me, I know he loves me as much as I love him. _

"Oh come on! You know he's dead sexy!" Luna said.

"I'm not interested." She said firmly.

_ Fine! Just miss out on a perfectly good piece of ass... _

_ I WILL! GOSH! SHUT UP! Who says you have a God damn say in this! _?

_ ME! GOSH! YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME MORE OFTEN! I know what's good for you! You never listen! _

_ THATS RIGHT! Because I don't have to! Now leave me alone! _

_ Oh come on… you haven't had any action in awhile… you so want to get into bed with him…_

_ NO I DON'T! I'M NOT INTERESTED! GOD DAMNIT! I'm not talking to you anymore!_

"Well, gee, I'm sorry." Luna said cautiously. "Hey I've got to go back to the Ravenclaw table, okay? McGonagall is giving me the eye!" Luna imitated it." I'll see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts!" And she cheerfully skipped off. Ginny always found it amusing that that an 18 year old young woman still skipped at her own free will.

Ginny smiled and dropped her head to the table. She listened to ditzy girls such as Romilda Vane (whom she despised with a fiery passion) gossip about nearly everyone in the school... or at least in Gryffindor... Nope. It was definitely the entire school.

She heard the screech of several owls and felt something lightly tap the back of her head. Ginny picked up and envelope that rested lightly her thick ember hair. She lifted up her head and looked at the slightly messy writing on the outside of the letter. She recognized the handwriting immediately. Ginny finally received something that made her truly smile for the first time in ages. The envelope read:

_ To Ginny Weasly _ from Harry Potter

**Yes, I know! A cliffhanger already! But you so want to know what happens, right? Hopefully. Well, I will try to post the next chapter later this week. I hope ya'll enjoyed! **


	2. HOLY CRAP HE'S DEAD

**Omgosh, You guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. And to Mauraderfan1992… Very, very soon! I want to thank one of my best friends, Ally, for helping me with parts of this chapter. Go read her story! It's awesome. Her pen name is Wonderfall. Okay, so keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. PEACE! **

Until I Met You Chapter 2: HOLY CRAP HE'S DEAD! 

_ Ginny, _The letter began.

_ I'm not having any luck finding what I need. It's all I'm focused on now and it's frustrating that I can't find them! But the real reason I'm writing this letter is because I just want to apologize for leaving like that. That was just wrong of me. I didn't even say good bye to you…I mean, you really do still mean a lot to me and I hope you can forgive me._ _I am killing myself for doing this to you. Anyway, I must ask you NOT to write me back. I do not want anyone to find out what has been going on about… well you know. I know you still know how I feel. I just can't let anything happen to… well…you. But I'm all right. I hope you and everyone else is doing well. Good bye and Good Luck at Graduation! And please forgive me._

_Harry_

Ginny smiled. There was no need for him to ask forgiveness. She loved him too much to hate him. Figures, yes? Despite the fact that he was not finding anything, he was okay. At least he had not been hurt… yet. A small bit a relief lifted from her heart. The smile on her face shined like a thousand suns, showing all of her glee. And the best part of the letter: he said he still cared about her.

_ See. I told you he still loved me_

_ Bullshit! It just says, "I can't let anything happen to you."_

_ Mhmm. You're just wrong about this one._

…_Whore._

After re-reading her letter several times, she got up and went to start her day of classes. Of course, most of them were dull. Putting the year in review always sucks. But for the first time all year, she paid attention in every single one of them.

"Ginevra Weasly." Headmistress McGonagall said.

Ginny walked up to her headmistress to receive her diploma. The day had finally come for her to leave Hogwarts. The redhead was at last finished with school. She took the rolled up parchment and looked into the audience of parents crying over their children, who (at least most of them) would never live at home again. Ginny looked absolutely stunning wearing a red and gold robe; her hair flowed down her back, sparkling with jewels she clipped in. It was such a shame her own parents could not be there to see their beautiful daughter at the graduation she knew they would want to come to.

_ Big surprise._ Ginny thought as depression struck her again.

_ I just knew it._ She looked over at Luna, who smiled and waved. Ginny smiled back and went back to join her fellow Gryffindors, irritated by the girls acting like they were at a photo shoot in front of the flashing lights of cameras.

After Headmistress McGonagall called all of the names, Ginny began walking back to the castle and prepared to pack up her things. Luna noticed Ginny leaving and began running towards her.

"GINNY! WAIT! WAIT DAMMIT!" Luna yelled, throwing a rock at her but missing her completely.

"What for? There's no one here from my family I can celebrate with. You were wrong about celebrating the good times. I'm going." Ginny began to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"To Diagon Alley. I've decided to open up a book and wand shop." She kept walking, not looking back.

"…..Wait a second." Luna hugged her. "Come and visit me sometimes and I'll visit you, okay?"

Ginny hugged her back. "Alright. Bye Luna."

Ginny packed up her many things, being careful not to forget the letter Harry wrote. If she lost everything, she would make sure she had that letter. She took one last look around the dorms and the common room. She made sure she looked at the door where she and Harry had their first kiss with each other. And after revisiting that wonderful memory, she left.

It was a couple weeks after her graduation on an oh-how-I want-to-kill-myself-but-it-is-against-my-religion kind of day that Ginny finally opened her shop. It stood in the same place Ollivander's had. No one ever found Ollivander after he disappeared, and it was the only place available. Anyway… she changed a few of the details. She painted the inside gray and replaced the floors with black tile. She placed pictures of her family on the walls as a simple reminder to herself that they were still alive. Anyway, her shop was doing miraculously well. Every witch and wizard was surprised that it was beating out Flourish and Blotts. Of course, Ginny being as sad as she was, she was still unsatisfied with her life.

"Thank you so much. Come again." Ginny said pulling off a happy act. The elderly woman she was talking to was not fooled.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine. A little tired is all." She smiled, again pulling the happy act.

The woman looked skeptical, but left. Ginny wondered if she really looked as sad as the woman let on. She paid no mind to it and continued to help the next customer. Every once in a while she would look at the new shiny silver shelves and noticed she had a lot less items than earlier that morning. Half of the books were already gone. She even was able to sell all of the things she ordered from Fred and George.

By the end of the day she was ready to lock up and go up to her rather large flat on the floor above. She saw all of the books on the floor. And muttered a spell to put them all back on the shelves. Just as she was about to go to her warm, soft feather bed, she heard muffled tears. Ginny became anxious. She silently walked to her desk and pulled out a large, metal baseball bat.

"Hello?" she called. There was no answer. The crying continued.

Ginny walked closer to the noise. The sound got louder with every step she took; and with that she got slightly more scared. She gripped her bat tighter and tighter, not paying attention to its immense weight. The crying got louder, almost sounding like a wail. Ginny slowly crept around and looked behind a bookcase. Surprisingly, a man wearing all black robes and platinum blonde hair was sitting in front of a bookcase, his hands over his face, sobbing his eyes out. The man suddenly stopped crying and looked at her.

"AHHHHH!" Ginny accidentally dropped the 8-pound bat on his crotch.

"OWWWWW! …. Oh God…Oww…. Eh…" The man rolled over on his side covering his groin with his hand. The tears he cried were now of pain, not of what Ginny had assumed to be sadness.

The man closed his eyes and Ginny walked over to see the man's face to get a closer look at his face. She got quite a surprise.

_ Draco Malfoy! What the hell?_

…_Maybe he got lost?_

_ Yeah right. He looked like he was hiding._

_ Hey, he doesn't seem to be opening his eyes does he?_

_ ... HOLY CRAP! HE'S DEAD! OH MY GOD I DIDN'T THINK DOING THAT COULD KILL HIM! OH MY GOD!_

_ It's okay! Look he's still breathing!_

_ Oh God! I'll…I'll just put him somewhere upstairs... Yes that's what I'll do._

Ginny used a spell to bring Draco upstairs. Her flat looked fantastic. However, very messy. The walls were purple, and most of the furniture gold. They were her favorite colors. The furniture was finely built; able to hold the many boxes she had temporarily stacked on them. The floor was covered in paper, bills and loans she had to pay for buying the shop.

She looked around for a place to set Draco down, being careful not to put him on something she liked too much. She always said evil spreads like fungus. Gross. She picked the couch in the room before her bedroom and covered him with the blanket her mother had knitted for her when she was fourteen. He lay there peacefully, his breathing was even. It brought a lot of comfort to Ginny to know that she did not kill him, even though it seemed damn near impossible to kill someone from dropping a bat on their crotch... she just insured that he would have retarded children. Ginny felt a little guilty about hurting him like that, but yet it gave her some feeling of accomplishment. She moved some of his silky blonde hair out of his face and pulled the blanket up more. She looked at him noticing all of his matured features, much more defined than what she remembered before.

_ Wow… He's gotten a lot more handsome over the years._

_ WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! He was cruel to your brother AND Harry all those years._

_ Oh my God you're right… I can't be thinking he's good looking... He's... just... A DEATH EATER. Death Eaters aren't handsome... well...he is... God what's wrong with me..._

Ginny went to bed remembering the intricate details of his face and wondering why he was in her store. Especially her store! And crying! He hated her family and all of her friends. It just did not make sense. After her last thoughts, she said a few prayers, mostly for Harry...and some for Draco, and drifted off into another dreamless sleep.

_**Okay ya'll! Review! And I will write more! I hope you liked this chapter too! School's coming up so, I'll write whenever I can!**_


End file.
